LORD OF THE SPEED
thumb|center|400px LORD OF THE SPEED by Rider Chips feat. Yuuki Sato (Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack) Narrador: No último capítulo de Pokémon Midnight Wisteria, nossos heróis Eltamin e Sabrina, acordaram e saíram de Cherrygrove City, passando pela rota 30 e 31, chegando em Violet City. Como pobre é uma coisa triste, nosso herói assaltou o PokéMart, pegando Pokéballs e Potions. Autor: Eu não roubei nada não! Narrador: Depois de ter roubado alguns itens, nosso herói foi para a Rota 32, onde capturou um Mareep, que recebeu o belo nome de Aries. Voltando para a Rota 31, Aries foi colocado para brigar contra outros Pokémon e sofrer nas mãos de seu treinador. Sabrina: Oi! Ele não roubou e nem faz seus Pokémon sofrerem. Narrador: Quem convidou ela?! Autor: Eu! O Chapolin Colorado! Não pera, história errada. Narrador: Não, você é burro, cara. Que loucura. Como você é burro. Autor: Para com essa porra aí, mermão! Não sou nenhum babaca, não! Ou você para, ou você vai para a rua. Narrador: Está bem, parei. Depois de ter batalhado contra vários Rattatas, Pidgeys e Poliwags, Aries evoluiu para um Flaaffy. Após esse feito, nossos heróis partiram para a Sprout Tower em Violet City, onde geral perdeu para os Pokémon de nosso herói, que foi no Ginásio, logo em seguida, derrotando facilmente Falkner e ganhando a primeira Insígnia de Johto, podendo seguir a sua jornada Pokémon! Region 2: Johto Chapter 3: LORD OF THE SPEED 7:00 Após acordarem, Eltamin e Sabrina foram tomar o café da manhã. Ambos escolheram comer um sanduíche e tomar um café. “Eltamin, conte-me mais sobre você e o seu mundo.” Pediu Sabrina. “No meu mundo, eu sempre morei em uma cidade que raramente neva. As poucas vezes que nevava, era quando eu não tinha nascido ou quando eu estava dormindo profundamente. A primeira vez que eu vi neve de verdade, foi quando estávamos na Seafoam Islands. Ver algo bonito, pela primeira vez, como a neve com alguém especial, torna o momento marcante e inesquecível.” Disse Eltamin. “Não tenho como descordar. Desde que eu comecei a viajar com você, eu estou novas experiências nesse mundo.” Disse Sabrina. “Estamos no mesmo barco, Sabrina. Mesmo que eu já tenha jogado em todas as regiões, jogar e vivenciar outros mundos, são duas completamente diferentes. No meu mundo, era difícil eu sair de casa. Na maioria do tempo eu ficava jogando, ou vendo animações e séries japonesas, ou desenhando, ou escrevendo a minha história, e algumas vezes ler um livro. Parece verídico.” Falou Eltamin, contando um pouco sobre si mesmo. “Você também?!” Perguntou Sabrina, surpresa ao ver que os dois tinham os mesmos hobbies. “Pera! Você também tem esses hobbies?!” Perguntou Eltamin, muito curioso. “Sim, sendo que eu prefiro livros, anime e escrever histórias, mas eu gosto de jogos, de filmes e de alguns desenhos animados.” Perguntou Sabrina. “Depois de muito tempo, eu achei uma garota que gosta dos mesmos hobbies que eu. Mas como você começou a gostar?” Perguntou Eltamin, feliz e intrigado. “Eu comecei a ler quando eu era pequena e algumas vezes eu ia no cinema. Com o treinamento dos meus poderes psíquicos, eu fique obcecada com o poder e me tornei parte da Equipe Rocket. Depois de ter terminado o treinamento, eu tinha ficado mais forte e mais inteligente que o Giovanni e eu fui tentar ver se eu conseguia me tornar a chefe da Equipe Rocket, mas o Giovanni riu da minha cara e disse que ele tinha algo que eu não tinha e era carisma, eu sabia que ele tinha razão e saí da Equipe Rocket. Depois de ficar vagando sem rumo, eu reencontrei o meu pai e acabei me tornando Líder de Ginásio. No começo, vinha vários treinadores me enfrentar e todos perdiam. Conforme foi passando o tempo, ninguém vinha ao Ginásio e isso me deixou com muito tempo livre. Então eu comecei a pesquisar séries que podia ter vários tipos de gêneros, algumas voltada para a comédia, outras para ação e aventura, outras para terror e outras para mistério e suspense. No fim, acabei encontrando anime e sequencialmente jogos, que joguei bem pouco.” Falou Sabrina, sobre um pouco do seu passado. “Eu não sei o que falar. Eu estou surpreso, perplexo, feliz depois de ter escutado essa história magnifica.” Disse Eltamin, aplaudindo-a. 8:00 Ao terminarem o café da manhã, ambos se arrumaram e partiram para a Rota 32. Indo pela direção sul da rota, eles encontraram um homem calvo. “Ei! Você não tinha que estar levando um ovo com você?!” Disse o homem. “Eu não preciso e nem quero aquele ovo. E eu não sou uma criança de dez anos, que fica fazendo o que estranhos mais velhos dizem para eu fazer. Esse é o meu jeito de viver... Esse é o meu ‘credo’ (referência ao que é dito pelo Eizen no jogo Tales of Berseria, jogo lindo e foda, diga-se de passagem, recomendo)!” Disse Eltamin, quebrando aquilo que o homem chama de cara com o seu punho. “Vamos embora rápido, Sabrina!” Disse Eltamin. “Estou indo.” Falou Sabrina, saindo do local junto de Eltamin. “Esperem! Droga!” Disse o homem para si mesmo. Correndo, eles chegaram na grama alta, onde encontraram um treinador. “Rattata, Quick Attack!” Gritou o jovem. “Aries, Thunder Shock!” Gritou Eltamin. O pequeno Rattata atacou rapidamente Aries, mas ele revidou com Thundershock, fritando o Rattata. “Zubat, Leech Life!” Gritou o outro jovem. “Aries, Thunder Shock!” Gritou Eltamin. Aries lançou choques elétricos que derrotaram o Zubat, subindo para o Nível 17, ganhando experiência e dinheiro para Eltamin. Descendo um pouco mais pela rota, eles encontraram mais uma treinadora. “Nidoran ♀, Tail Whip!” Gritou a garota. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki lançou uma brasa ardente na Nidoran♀, derrotando tanto ela quanto sua treinadora. Seguindo pela esquerda da rota e descendo mais um pouco, eles encontram mais um treinador. “Nidoran ♂, Focus Energy!” Gritou o escoteiro. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki lançou uma brasa ardente no Nidoran♂, derrotando tanto ele quanto seu treinador. Ao derrotar o escoteiro, Eltamin e Sabrina desceram uma escada para encontrar outro treinador. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. “Wooper, Mud Sport!” Gritou o jovem. Akatsuki liberou uma pequena brasa ardente que voou em direção ao Wooper, quase derrotando-o. O Wooper lançou lama pelo terreno, enfraquecendo os ataques elétricos. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. “Wooper, Mud Shot!” Gritou o jovem. Akatsuki liberou outra brasa que derrotou o Wooper. Depois da derrota desse jovem, ambos seguiram pela direita da rota, onde fica uma ponte com três pescadores. “Aries, Thunder Shock!” Gritou Eltamin. “Goldeen, Tail Whip!” Gritou o primeiro pescador. Aries lançou choques elétricos que fizeram um peixe dourado frito. “Aries, Thunder Shock!” Gritou Eltamin, em todas as lutas contra os quatro Magikarps. “Magikarp, Splash!” Gritou o segundo pescador, para cada um de seus quatro Magikarps. Aries lançou choques elétricos que fizeram quatro carpas fritas. “Aries, Thunder Shock!” Gritou Eltamin, em todas as lutas contra os dois Poliwags. “Poliwag, Water Sport!” Gritou o terceiro pescador, para cada um de seus dois Poliwags. Aries lançou choques elétricos que fizeram dois girinos fritos, fazendo com que Aries chegue ao nível 18. Ao voltarem para onde estava o jovem, Eltamin e Sabrina desceram e encontraram um treinador e um PokéCenter. “Pidgey, Tackle!” Gritou o ornitólogo. “Aries, Thunder Shock!” Gritou Eltamin. O carneiro rosado de Eltamin soltou um choque elétrico no Pidgey, que virou uma galinha frita. “Pidgey, Tackle!” Gritou o ornitólogo. “Aries, Thunder Shock!” Gritou Eltamin. O carneiro rosado de Eltamin soltou um choque elétrico no Pidgey, que virou uma galinha frita. “Spearow, Growl!” Gritou o ornitólogo. “Aries, Thunder Shock!” Gritou Eltamin. O carneiro rosado de Eltamin soltou um choque elétrico no Spearow, que virou uma galinha frita, dando a vitória para o seu treinador. Ao derrotar o ornitólogo, Eltamin e Sabrina foram se recuperar no PokéCenter, se preparando para entrar na Union Cave. 9:00 Ao entrarem na caverna, vários Zubats apareceram voando na direção de Eltamin e Sabrina, que correram em direção a uma escada, e acabaram se perdendo no andar de baixo. “Malditos Zubats! Você está bem, Sabrina?” Perguntou Eltamin, preocupado com a segurança dela. “Estou. Mas que lugar é esse? Nós demos um passo e apareceu vários Zubats.” Disse Sabrina, curiosa. “Esse lugar é a Union Cave. A maioria das cavernas estão cheias desses Pokémon.” Disse Eltamin, revelando seus conhecimentos das cavernas desse mundo, obtidos em seu mundo antigo. “Entendi. Então, vamos procurar uma escada e uma saída dessa caverna.” Falou Sabrina, querendo sair. “Sim, mas primeiro vamos passar o Max Repel, para os Zubats não aparecem.” Disse Eltamin, passando um de seus Max Repels. “Se você tinha, porque não usou antes?” Perguntou Sabrina, furiosa passando o Max Repel. “É que eu queria te mostrar como é passar em uma caverna cheia de Zubats.” Falou Eltamin, brincando. “Você está brincando comigo! Por sua culpa, nós nos perdemos!” Gritou Sabrina, extremamente furiosa. “Calma, Sabrina. Não nos perdemos. Nós estamos numa área dessa caverna que só podemos seguir em frente se tivéssemos um Pokémon com Surf, e como esse não é caso, só temos como voltar para a escada, ou seja só temos como ir por um caminho. Siga-me os bons.” Falou Eltamin, tentando acalma-la e pedindo que ela o siga. “Ok, estou indo.” Disse Sabrina, um pouco mais calma. Ao voltarem para o andar superior, ou seja, o andar de onde vieram, Sabrina pediu desculpas para Eltamin. “Você tinha razão, me desculpe por ter gritado com você.” Disse Sabrina, triste e muito mais calma. “Levante a cabeça! Eu aceito as suas desculpas, mas não precisa pedir desculpas, Sabrina. Uma coisa que aprendi na escola do meu ensino médio foi: Nunca peça desculpas. E também aprendi uma coisa vendo animes: Nunca invente desculpas, pois isso fará você ser um ser fraco. Agora, vamos encontrar os treinadores e sair dessa caverna.” Falou Eltamin, orgulhoso. Ao seguirem em frente pela caverna, eles encontraram um treinador. “Aries, Thunder Shock!” Gritou Eltamin. “Vulpix, Roar!” Gritou o respirador de fogo. O carneiro rosado liberou choques elétricos que derrotaram a Vulpix. Seguindo um pouco mais em frente, eles encontram outro treinador. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. “Onix, Harden!” Gritou o montanhista. O Quilava atirou uma brasa ardente que queimou o Onix, mas Onix endureceu a sua defesa. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. “Onix, Harden!” Gritou o montanhista. Akatsuki atirou outra brasa que derrotou o Onix, fazendo com que suba para o nível 18. Continuando pela caverna, eles encontram outro montanhista “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. “Geodude, Defense Curl!” Gritou o montanhista, para os seus três Geodudes. Akatsuki lançou brasas de sua boca que derrotaram os três Geodudes. Seguindo na direção sul, aparece outro respirador de fogo. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. “Koffing, Smog!” Gritou o respirador de fogo, para os seus dois Koffings. Akatsuki acendeu seu fogo e atirou uma brasa ardente que derrotou cada um dos Koffings. Chegando quase no final da caverna, um pokémaníaco avista Eltamin. “Aries, Thunder Shock!” Gritou Eltamin. “Slowpoke, Growl!” Gritou o pokémaníaco. Aries enviou choques elétricos que derrotaram o Slowpoke. Ao derrotar o último treinador, Eltamin e Sabrina correram para a saída da caverna, a Rota 33, onde estava chovendo. “Sabrina, você disse que Giovanni riu da sua cara e ele disse que tinha carisma e você não, quando você estava na Equipe Rocket? Então, isso é verdade. Tanto que, mesmo que Giovanni tivesse dissipado a Equipe Rocket, ela continua sem um chefe na procura do Giovanni, querendo que ele seja o chefe novamente.” Disse Eltamin, revelando que a Equipe Rocket ainda vive. “Isso é impossível!” Disse Sabrina, não acreditando no que lhe foi dito. “Você verá que é verdade quando chegarmos em Azalea Town. Então vamos sair dessa chuva para não ficarmos resfriados.” Falou Eltamin, querendo sair da Rota 33. Então eles correram para sair da chuva, chegando em Azalea Town. 11:00 Ao chegarem na cidade, viram uma pessoa da Equipe Rocket falando com um homem calvo. “Você não nos conhece? Nós somos a Equipe Rocket!” Disse um Grunt da Equipe Rocket. “Equipe Rocket?! Pensei que vocês tivessem acabado.” Falou o homem. “Não acabamos. Giovanni pode ter desfeito a Equipe Rocket. Mesmo assim, nós voltamos e estamos atrás dele para ser o nosso chefe de novo. Então suma daqui!” Gritou o Grunt, fazendo o homem correr para longe. Após isso um homem velho com um cabelo grisalho, aparece e entra no Slowpoke Well e os dois seguem o homem. “Com licença, jovens. Eu me chamo Kurt e machuquei as minhas costas. Podem ir no meu lugar e salvar os Slowpokes de terem as suas caudas cortadas?” Perguntou Kurt. “Eu iria salvá-los de qualquer jeito.” Falou Eltamin, passando um Max Repel e indo mais fundo no local. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. “Rattata, Tackle!” Gritou o Grunt, para os seus dois Rattatas. Akatsuki atirou brasas ardentes de sua boca que derrotaram os dois ratinhos, subindo para o Nível 19. Eltamin subiu uma escadinha e deu a volta em uma rocha, encontrando outra Grunt. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. “Zubat, Leech Life!” Gritou a Grunt. Akatsuki atirou uma brasa quente de sua boca que voou em direção ao morcego, fazendo-o cair derrotado. O próximo Pokémon foi Ekans, que ao entrar em campo intimidou o Akatsuki, diminuindo o seu ataque com sua habilidade Intimidate. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. “Ekans, Wrap!” Gritou a Grunt. Mesmo com o seu ataque diminuído, Akatsuki lançou uma brasa que derrotou a serpente. Eltamin e Sabrina desceram uma outra escadinha e encontraram mais um Grunt. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. “Rattata, Tackle!” Gritou o Grunt. Akatsuki lançou uma brasa de sua boca que derrotou o Rattata. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. “Zubat, Astonish!” Gritou o Grunt, para os seus dois Zubats. Akatsuki lançou brasas ardentes de sua boca que voaram em direção aos morcegos, derrotando-os. Seguindo em frente, eles encontram um Admin da Equipe Rocket, Proton. “Olha só quem temos aqui. Eltamin, o garoto que derrotou Giovanni e se tornou o campeão de Kanto, e Sabrina, a traidora. Que ótimo, posso eliminar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Vai Zubat, Supersonic!” Gritou Proton. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. O Quilava liberou uma brasa que rapidamente derrotou o Zubat de Proton. “Volte Zubat. Vai Koffing! Tackle!” Gritou Proton. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki atirou outra brasa que quase derrotou o Koffing, que deu uma investida no Quilava de Eltamin. “Koffing, Smoke Screen!” Gritou Proton. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki atirou uma última brasa que derrotou o Koffing de Proton, subindo para o nível 20, aprendendo Flame Wheel no lugar de Tackle. “Droga! Vocês pagaram caro por isso!” Gritou Proton, saindo de cena. 12:00 Voltando para Azalea Town, Eltamin e Sabrina encontram Kurt. “Eu os agradeço por terem salvo os Slowpokes e seria uma honra para mim, fazer Pokéballs para vocês, me visitem quando quiserem que eu faça Pokéballs.” Falou Kurt, voltando para casa. Com Kurt tendo voltado para casa, eles foram se recuperar e almoçar no PokéCenter. 13:00 Ao saírem do PokéCenter, eles partiram em direção ao Ginásio. O Ginásio tinha karts no formato de Spinarak que passavam por cordas que levavam para diferentes áreas. Eltamin e Sabrina subiram no kart do meio e foram levados para um beco sem-saída onde um treinador os aguardava. “Caterpie, Tackle!” Gritou o caça-inseto. “Akatsuki, Flame Wheel!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki saltou e começou a girar verticalmente em torno do próprio eixo, envolvendo-se em chamas e foi direto pra cima do Caterpie que foi derrotado. “Weedle, String Shot!” Gritou o caça-inseto. “Akatsuki, Flame Wheel!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki atacou novamente com o seu Flame Wheel e derrotou o Weedle. Voltando pelo kart aranha, eles voltaram para o começo e seguiram pelo kart da esquerda agora, onde havia um treinador e um caminho para seguir. “Weedle, String Shot!” Gritou o caça-inseto. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki lançou uma brasa ardente de sua boca que derrotou o Weedle. “Kakuna, Harden!” Gritou o caça-inseto. “Akatsuki, Flame Wheel!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki saltou e começou a girar verticalmente em torno do próprio eixo, envolvendo-se em chamas e foi direto pra cima do Kakuna que foi derrotado. “Beedrill, Fury Attack!” Gritou o caça-inseto. “Akatsuki, Flame Wheel!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki atacou novamente com o seu Flame Wheel e derrotou a abelha, subindo para o Nível 21. Eltamin desativou uma alavanca azul, impedindo que o kart aranha siga por uma corda azul, então, Eltamin e Sabrina subiram e chegaram em outro beco sem-saída, com mais um treinador. “Paras, Leech Life!” Gritou o caça-inseto. “Akatsuki, Ember!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki atirou uma brasa de sua boca, que derrotou o Paras. Voltando pelo kart aranha, Eltamin ativou a alavanca azul, que fez eles chegarem em um beco sem-saída com gêmeas. “Ledyba, Tackle no Flaaffy! E Spinarak, Poison Sting no Flaaffy!” Gritou as gêmeas. “Akatsuki, Flame Wheel na Spinarak! E Aries, Thunder Shock na Ledyba!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki saltou e começou a girar verticalmente em torno do próprio eixo, envolvendo-se em chamas e foi direto pra cima da Spinarak, enquanto que Aries liberou choques elétricos de seu corpo, que voaram em direção à Ledyba, derrotando-as. Nesse beco sem-saída, tinha outra alavanca azul, que Eltamin desativou. Eles voltaram no kart, chegando em outro beco sem-saída, mas com uma alavanca vermelha que foi desativada. Ao subirem no kart, eles foram levados onde Bugsy os aguardava. “Eu sou Bugsy, o Líder de Ginásio de Azalea Town! Minha pesquisa vai me fazer ter autoridade sobre os Pokémon Bug Type! Permita-me demonstrar o que eu aprendi com os meus estudos. Vai Metapod, Tackle!” Gritou Bugsy. “Deixe-me dizer isso para começar: nós somos bem fortes, porque a partir de agora, esse é o nosso palco. Vai Akatsuki, Flame Wheel!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki pulou e foi envolvido por chamas ao girar verticalmente, atacando e derrotando o Metapod. “Volte Metapod. Vai Kakuna, Poison Sting!” Gritou Bugsy. “Akatsuki, Flame Wheel!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki atacou novamente com Flame Wheel e derrotou facilmente o Kakuna. “Volte Kakuna. Mesmo que esse seja o meu último Pokémon, Pokémon Insetos são durões. Vai Scyther, Focus Energy!” Gritou Bugsy. “Akatsuki, Flame Wheel!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki saltou e começou a girar verticalmente em torno do próprio eixo, envolvendo-se em chamas e foi direto pra cima do Scyther, que sobreviveu e comeu uma Sitrus Berry, se curando e podendo focar a sua energia, ficando bombado. “Scyther, Quick Attack!” Gritou Bugsy. “Akatsuki, Flame Wheel!” Gritou Eltamin. Scyther atacou rapidamente Akatsuki que revidou com o seu Flame Wheel, derrotando o Scyther e subindo para o nível 22. “Incrível! Você é expert em Pokémon! Minha pesquisa não está completa ainda. Tome a Insígnia da Colmeia e o TM 89, que contém o movimento U-Turn.” Falou Bugsy, parabenizando o desafiante pela vitória. “Beleza, consegui a Insígnia da Colmeia!” Disse Eltamin, feliz por ter ganho mais uma Insígnia. Após tal vitória, Eltamin ativou a alavanca azul e junto com a Sabrina, eles voltaram pelos dois karts aranhas, saindo do Ginásio. Ao saírem, eles foram se recuperar no PokéCenter, Eltamin aproveitou e pegou Persian, que tinha Cut e Flash, e que irá aprender Headbutt na Ilex Forest. Saindo do PokéCenter, eles foram para a saída ocidental de Azalea Town, onde encontraram Silver. “É verdade que a Equipe Rocket voltou?” Perguntou Silver. “Sim, mas eu derrotei alguns aqui em Johto, assim como fiz com o Giovanni, três vezes seguidas, e com outros em Kanto.” Disse Eltamin, contando as suas façanhas. “O quê? Você derrotou o meu pai, três vezes seguidas? Ha! Que mentira, o meu pai jamais perderia para alguém como você.” Falou Silver, desconfiado. “É verdade, eu vi com os meus próprios olhos, Giovanni sendo derrotado pela terceira vez.” Disse Sabrina, com sinceridade. “É sério? Então, vamos ver quanto você é bom. Vai Gastly, Mean Look!” Gritou Silver. “Vai Akatsuki, Flame Wheel!” Gritou Eltamin. Akatsuki envolveu-se em chamas ao girar em direção ao Gastly, derrotando-o. “Volte Gastly. Vai Croconaw, Scary Face!” Gritou Silver. “Volte Akatsuki. Vai Aries, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Aries enviou descargas elétricas de seu corpo para o céu, liberando um raio de trovão que atingiu em cheio o Croconaw, derrotando-o e subindo para o Nível 19. “Volte Croconaw. Isso não acabou. Vai Zubat, Supersonic!” Gritou Silver. “Aries, Thunderbolt!” Gritou Eltamin. Aries, outra vez, enviou descargas elétricas de seu corpo para o céu, fazendo com que caia um raio no morcego e derrotando-o. “Eu odeio tanto os Pokémon como as pessoas fracas, assim como aqueles que se divertem por aí e a Equipe Rocket, que se acham fortes como um grupo, mas quando pega um sozinho, eles são fracos. Aqui vai um aviso: fiquem fora do meu caminho.” Falou Silver, irritado. Ao Silver sair de cena, Eltamin e Sabrina saíram de Azalea Town. Ao entrarem na Ilex Forest, o Persian de Eltamin cortou uma arvorezinha que bloqueava a passagem, onde um pouco mais a frente tinha um santuário para o Pokémon Celebi. “Que santuário é este?” Perguntou Sabrina, curiosa. “É para o Pokémon mítico, Celebi, que dizem ser o protetor dessa floresta e de ser capaz de viajar no tempo.” Respondeu Eltamin. Seguindo em frente pela floresta, eles acharam um lago límpido. “Que lago lindo!” Falou Sabrina. “Sim, vamos seguir pela margem do lago, por enquanto.” Disse Eltamin. Depois de seguirem pela margem do lago por alguns minutos, eles seguem reto até uma bifurcação para o norte e para o leste, onde eles seguem para o leste e dão a volta, encontrando um homem gordo dando cabeçada em árvores. “Olá jovens!” Disse o homem. “O que você está fazendo?” Perguntou Sabrina. “Eu estou chacoalhando as árvores com Headbutt. É divertido. Gostariam de tentar com os seus Pokémon?” Perguntou o homem. “Sim. Ensine o movimento para o Persian.” Disse Eltamin. “Será um prazer.” Falou o homem. “Eltamin, porque você disse sim?” Perguntou Sabrina, curiosa. “É que eu preciso desse movimento para pegar o Heracross.” Respondeu Eltamin. “Entendi.” Falou Sabrina. Depois do Persian ter aprendido Headbutt, Eltamin e Sabrina voltaram para Azalea Town. “Persian saia e use Headbutt nas árvores.” Falou Eltamin. Assim o gato luxuoso apareceu e deu cabeçada nas árvores, fazendo aparecer um Heracross Shiny. “Droga, o nível dele é baixo! Vai Poké Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. A Poké Ball acertou o Heracross Shiny. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Heracross Shiny se libertou e piscou, abaixando a defesa do Akatsuki. “Droga! Vai Ultra Ball!” Gritou Eltamin. A Ultra Ball acertou o Heracross Shiny. 1, 2 e 3 balançadas e o Heracross Shiny foi capturado. “Boa consegui! O seu apelido será Kabuto! (referência ao Kamen Rider Kabuto e também ao nome em japonês do besouro rinoceronte japonês: Kabutomushi)” Disse Eltamin, tendo capturado o Heracross, o terceiro membro de sua equipe. Eltamin ensinou para Kabuto os movimentos: Brick Break, um movimento de Fighting Type que vai ser temporário até ele aprender Close Combat, e Rock Slide, um movimento de Rock Type. Ele aproveitou e ensinou Brick Break para Aries. Depois de ter ensinado novos movimentos, Eltamin, juntamente de Sabrina, foram se recuperar no PokéCenter, para poder continuar a saga em Johto! thumb|center|400px